1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a messaging architecture for communications across an enterprise involving multiple systems and technologies.
2. Related Art
Businesses face ever increasing pressure to not only sell an increasingly diverse array of products, but also transport those products in a timely, cost effective, and efficient manner to customers. However, the information technology architecture traditionally implemented a distinct separation between sales order systems and freight and transport systems. As a result, businesses were limited in their ability to seamlessly coordinate sales and shipping and in their ability to view shipping status information from a central point. At the same time, purchasers were hampered in their ability to obtain status information and receive assurance that their purchases would arrive in a timely manner.
While companies implement new systems and technologies as they become available, the same companies also generally continue to keep their legacy systems intact. Integrating a legacy system with new technologies and systems can be a very expensive, technically challenging, and lengthy process. Furthermore, even once the new technology is implemented, tedious configurations may be necessary every time a minor change is needed in the system. These issues frustrate attempts to improve shipping and freight system architectures.
A need exists for a messaging architecture that addresses the problems noted above and other previously experienced.